La Rebelde
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Edward e Isabella son mejores amigos desde niños. él es un chico sumiso, inteligente y muchos lo tacharían de indeciso al no confesar su amor a su amiga. Ella es todo lo contrario, amigable, charlatana, sincera, aparentemente decidida a todo, e ignorante a los sentimientos de su amigo. Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean involucrados sexualmente?
1. Nota de autora

¡Hola!

Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero debo compartirles mi historia que ha sido un gran excito en wattpad.

La pueden encontrar allí con el nombre de _**"Como los condones sabor fresa..."**_ y a mi con el seudónimo de _ **Annie_Vargas.**_

Lo quise adaptar a twilight por varios motivos

 _ **1.- Twilight**_ me hizo descubrir mi amor a la literatura.

 _ **2.-**_ Este _ **fandom**_ me abrió las puertas en esta área.

 _ **3.-**_ Esta historia iba a ser un _ **fanfic**_ llamado _ **"La rebelde"**_ , o sea, como lo estoy publicando aquí pero decidí crear mis propios personajes y fué así que nacieron _ **Marco e Isabel,**_ ambos basados en _ **Edward y Bella,**_ así que dije: _**" ¿Por qué no llevarlos a sus raíces?"**_

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Atte _ **: AnnieDreams**_


	2. Capítulo 1

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que yo detengo el tráfico?

—No apostaré nada Bella, no quiero que hagas una de tus tantas locuras. —Le respondo frunciendo el ceño.

Desde que tengo uso de razón Bella y yo somos amigos, es más, nuestros padres son amigos desde antes que naciéramos.

Isabellita será la novia de mi Eddie, repite todo el tiempo mi madre, pero lo que ella no sabe es que su "Isabellita" hace cosas descabelladas, y a mí me tiene de su tapadero. Aunque jamás podré negar que me encantaría que mi madre tuviera la razón y Bell se fijara algún día en mí.

—¡Vamos Ed, no seas amargado y aguafiestas, o es que ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

—¡Claro que tengo miedo de perder! Pero de perder a mi mejor amiga, Bella —bufa y rueda los ojos.

—No me quedaré con las ganas —advierte para luego doblar su blusa por encima del ombligo y cruzar la avenida, sin mirar si vienen autos o si el semáforo está en verde o rojo. Seguido de eso, se escucha el rechinar de las llantas de los carros. Algunos le gritan loca y otros le silban, pero ella hace caso omiso y sigue su camino. Yo me quedo con la boca abierta hasta que me grita.

—¡Vamos Ed cruza! —y agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza, hago el recorrido hacia el otro extremo.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo una mujer podía dominarme tan fácilmente?

—¡Estás loca Bella, no eres para nada normal! —le digo una vez llego a la otra vereda.

—¿Y quién quiere serlo? Normal es sinónimo de igualdad para mí, y eso en esta vida, Eddie ¡no existe! Tú sabes como es mi filosofía de vida.

—¿Vivir la vida loca? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—¡Exacto! —chilla saltando.

Sí, Isabella puede ser hermosa con esos ojos color miel, su nariz perfilada y labios carnosos, cabello lacio, marrón hasta la cintura, piel blanca y cuerpo de infarto dotado por largas piernas y un trasero respingón. Lo malo en ella es lo aventada que resulta, no piensa las cosas dos veces y sólo actúa.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que me atrae de ella? Sí, Bella me trae comiendo de su mano desde que apenas éramos unos mocosos, y la respuesta sale a la luz cada vez que la veo hacer algo descabellado. Bella es lo contrario a mí.

Yo, un chico delgado, ojos color verde que se ocultan tras mis gafas, cabello cobrizo con peinado biblia, piel blanca, pecas en la espalda y acné en el rostro.

La última obra escolar que tuvo que interpretar mi clase fue "El jorobado de Notre Dame" y el personaje de Igor lo hice yo, y no precisamente por mis dotes de actor…

Pff… en fin, creo, a pesar de que físicamente estoy destinado a trabajar en "Monsters Inc.", pienso que mi intelecto me dará para entrar a la universidad y salir como Ingeniero en sistemas.

—¿En qué piensas? —su curiosa voz me saca de mi ensoñación.

—En nada —le sonrío.

—Pues yo si estaba pensando en algo.

—Ayer, como era el cumpleaños de mi madre, tuve que hacer la limpieza, y cuando fui a acomodar la habitación de mis padres vi que sobre el velador había una caja de condones.

—No deberías hablar de las intimidades de tus padres con otras personas —la regaño.

—Pero no lo estoy haciendo con "otras personas" —dibuja las comillas con los dedos— lo hago con mi mejor amigo, pero en lugar de regañarme déjame terminar.

—El punto es que no era cualquier condón, sino que eran de sabor a fresa, y me pregunté ¿para qué los hacen de sabores, será que se la chu…? –le corto rápidamente.

—Bella, deja de ser tan… pervertida.

—Mira, Edward, cuando existe una relación de mejores amigos siempre uno debe ser el pervertido —me explica como si tuviera cinco años— mayormente se da en los hombres, pero como tú eres tan serio me veo obligada a ser yo.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir, estás loca —ruedo los ojos.

—Y lo acepto a mucha honra —dice con orgullo, y luego con picardía en la mirada prosigue—,también tenían sabor chocolate…

—¡Basta, Bella! —tapo mis oídos—No quiero la imagen de tus padres haciendo cosas indebidas en mi mente.

—Pff...—Bufa— eres tan cerrado, no son cosas indebidas.

—El sexo es algo normal en las parejas, hasta tus padres lo hacen.

—Okay, te quiero, te adoro, pero hasta aquí queda esta conversación ¿vale? —niega sonriendo.

—Sólo por hoy y porque ya llegamos a tu casa… —sonríe, y moviendo sus caderas cruza al otro extremo de la calle donde queda su casa.

N/A: Espero sus reviews *-*


	3. Capítulo 2

— _Psh..psh.._ —un intento de silbido silencioso se escucha en el pupitre de mi lado, justo cuando me levanto para entregar mi examen ya terminado. Volteo y es Bella llamando mi atención.

—Ayúdame a hacer el examen—ruega en un susurro.

Suspiro, y sin que se dé cuenta la profesora cambio las hojas.

—No te olvides de hacer una mal para que no sospeche —vuelve a susurrar y ruedo los ojos.

¿Cómo es que podía caer tan bajo al hacerle el examen a Isabella?

—Ese examen me hizo doler la cabeza —dice sobándose la sien.

—¡Pero si tú no lo hiciste! —exclamo.

— _¡shh!_ ¡Cállate, sabelotodo! —me tapa la boca—estoy actuando, sabes que la vieja de mate no me traga, y haber hecho más de la mitad de los ejercicios bien es dudoso, no hay que levantar sospechas.

—No deberías ser despectiva con las otras personas, y peor aun si son mayores que tú —le regaño.

— _¡Ash!_ ¿Ya vas a comenzar con tus sermones? Te voy a pedir un favor: No me arruines el día, ñoño.

Y otra vez la burra al trigo…

—Hoy iré a tu casa —anuncia.

—¿A qué? —pregunto un tanto reacio a la idea, cuando va a casa es porque está planeando algo.

— Tengo que mostrarte algo —sonríe pícara.

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras en tu casa?

—Porque en mi casa siempre hay gente, en cambio en la tuya solo estás tú —se encoge de hombros.

—Te tengo miedo Bella.

—¿A mí? Pero si soy un angelito caído del cielo —hace un pequeño puchero.

—Que cayó de cabeza —agrego y me da un golpe en la cabeza con su mano —acéptalo— sobo el lugar golpeado.

»Estás loca.

—Nunca lo he negado —sonríe mostrando todos los dientes.

Dos treinta de la tarde, Isabella está fuera de mi casa tocando el timbre como condenada.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen —me regaña ni bien abro la puerta.

—No soy _Flash_ para correr y abrir la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, menos con la rapidez con la que tú tocas.

—Deja de quejarte y prende el DVD, he traído material inédito —dice mostrándome un sobre con un CD dentro.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestiono con desconfianza.

—Ya verás —responde colocándolo en el artefacto electrónico y reproduciéndolo.

De pronto aparecieron tres hombres en la pantalla con el pene fuera del pantalón mostrándoselo a la cámara.

—¡Apaga eso, Bella! —intento quitarle el control remoto, pero ella hace el amague.

—¿Acaso nunca has visto un pene? —enarca una ceja.

No le hago caso y me levanto del sofá para apagar el DVD directamente. Cuando de pronto en el televisor aparece una mujer desnuda, sentada en el piso con las piernas abiertas y masajeándose sus pechos. Yo nunca he visto una película porno, pero no niego que este me está excitando.

Rápidamente apago el DVD. La risa de Bella suena a mi espalda, mientras yo no sé cómo deshacerme del bulto en mis pantalones.

Sin mirarla me dirijo al baño de invitados.

—Edward —escucho que me llama del otro lado de la puerta.

No le respondo.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención que te excitaras —se lamenta.

—¡No estoy excitado! —respondo mientras busco la mejor manera de bajar mi erección, que casi llega a ser dolorosa.

—Sí, claro. —se mofa— Mira, sí me dices la verdad yo te ayudo a resolver tu problema —propone.

Me debato un rato, decirle sí o no.

—Estoy esperando —vuelve a insistir.

—¡Está bien! —Confieso al ya no poder aguantarlo—.Ahora dime qué debo hacer.

—Mastúrbate —dice sin ningún atisbo de duda—así de simple.

—Bella, no puedo hacerlo si tú estás aquí… —sollozo.

—¡Ya! No seas llorón —ríe— yo me retiro y te dejo solo con tu masculinidad.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Me siento en el retrete, bajo mis pantalones junto con mis calzoncillos y dejo libre a mi adolorido miembro. Nunca en mi vida me he masturbado.

Rodeo mi pene con la palma de mi mano y comienzo a acariciarlo, primero lento y después subiendo de velocidad hasta llegar a un movimiento frenético y exquisito.

Es la primera vez que me libero.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo. Supongo que estaré actualizando todos los días hasta que terminen mis vacaciones. Recuerden que la historia ya está escrita, so... solo son editar unos cuantos pequeños detalles para poder subirla._

 _Quiero agradecer a mis dos primeros **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen y Arlette Cullen Swan gracias por comentar, sus buenos deseos y sus expectativas con el fic.

¡Besos! _**AnnieDreams**_


	4. Capítulo 3

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu amigo? – levanta ambas cejas sugestivamente.

No le entiendo, así que ella rueda los ojos y apunta mi entrepierna. Siento mis mejillas calentarse.

—¡Por Dios! Hasta parece la primera vez que te has masturbado – se burla y agacho mi cabeza — ¡No! – Casi grita — ¿De veras? – Se da cuenta de que ha dado en el clavo – Pe… pero… ¡No jodas! – exclama.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí? – gruño furioso.

—Pero es como si me dijeras que nunca has dado un beso – vuelve a reírse, agacho por segunda vez mi cabeza y ella se calla abruptamente

—¡No! ¿Tampoco? —Me mira con los ojos como platos. — Yo pensé que con Bree…

—Con Bree nos encerraron esa vez en el closet pero me tenía tanto asco que no hicimos nada, además ¡éramos solo unos niños de 12 años!

—Es… imposible —susurra.

—¿Qué es imposible, que no haya besado? – grito. Afortunadamente estamos alejados de las aulas, en un rincón que nadie visita porque según el conserje allí se había ahorcado una chica de sexto de secundaria. ¡Ja, _pamplinas_!

—¡Por supuesto! – Exclama – es rarísimo que un chico de 17 años, a punto de egresar del colegio, no haya dado su primer beso. – Explica – Mi primer beso fue a los 12 – cuenta – y no cualquier beso, sino con lengüita – me guiña un ojo.

—Lo dices como si fuera un pecado y tú ya estuvieras salvada – refunfuño.

—Pues es algo por el estilo y debemos solucionar tu problema ahora mismo – sentencia.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo? – bufo.

—Fácil, así.

Toma mi cuello y junta sus labios con los míos, es tan rápido que ni tiempo me da para reaccionar.

—Abre la boca – habla contra mis labios. Obedezco como un esclavo y al segundo siento su lengua en mi interior buscando la mía. – Sígueme – vuelve susurra y sigo los mismos movimientos que ella hace con su lengua. Al cabo de unos segundos se separa de mí con la respiración agitada, y sólo ahí me doy cuenta de que yo también he dejado de respirar. – Para ser un novato lo hiciste muy bien – sonríe – sólo un consejo – yo estoy aún en shock, no puedo procesar lo que acaba de pasar – déjate llevar – y como para sacarme de mi ensoñación suena el timbre finalizando el recreo. Como robot me dirijo al aula.

.

.

.

Es miércoles, Bella y yo estamos acabando un práctico de química. Después del día del beso no volvimos a tocar el tema y yo quiero, bueno no quiero, necesito hablar de aquello.

—Bella… — llamo su atención.

—¿Si? – contesta todavía con su mirada fija en el cuaderno de química.

—Debemos hablar…

—¿De qué? – levanta su vista para enfocar sus ojos miel en los míos.

—Del beso – digo casi en un susurro.

—¡Ah! Pues… de nada… — responde frunciendo el ceño confundida.

—¡No, Bella! No te estoy agradeciendo, necesito saber por qué lo hiciste.

—Bueno, tú eras virgen de los labios así que te besé para que los chicos no se burlen de ti por ser virgen – responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – además estamos en Estados Unidos y es normal.

—¿Qué te haga el favor tu amiga? – bufo.

— Obvio – Contesta – es super normal que entre mejores amigos tengamos nuestras primeras experiencias, ya sabes, el primer beso, los primeros manoseos hasta llegar al sexo.

—Tú y tu gusto de hacer lo que los demás hacen. ¿Acaso no ves que estamos en Forks? Técnicamente en medio de la nada,

—¿Ves? Es por eso que no progresamos, deberíamos ser más liberales, hacer cosas que para otros estados es normal. Somos amigos, nos conocemos desde niños y nos tenemos confianza, así que si llegáramos a la etapa del sexo…

—Espera – la interrumpo — ¿cómo es eso de "si llegáramos a la etapa del sexo"?

—Pues, que yo quisiera tener mis primeras experiencias sexuales con mi amigo – mi corazón da un vuelco, tal vez tengo alguna mínima esperanza con ella – no será por amor, pero sí por confianza – todas las ilusiones que me hice en menos de un segundo cayeron al subsuelo.

.

.

.

Es de noche no puedo dormir pensando en lo que me dijo Bella antes de marcharse.

 _— **"Ya no somos unos cachorros Ed, pero si necesitas tiempo para pensar en mi propuesta te lo daré. Buenas noches. – Sin siquiera imaginarlo o prevenirlo, sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso fugaz."**_

¿Estaría haciendo bien si acepto la propuesta?

Mi parte racional me dice que no, pero el resto de mi cuerpo dice: "¿Qué mierda estás pensando? ¿No que te gustaba, cabrón? ¡Te la vas a coger! ¿No era eso lo que querías?"

"Pues, sí y no"

"Decídete, hombre"

"No niego que me encantaría ser el primer hombre en la vida de Bella, pero…"

"Pero no será por amor" — mi estúpida conciencia se mofa de mí imitando una ridícula voz de niña.

—¡Mierda, me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo?

Me siento frente al computador y abro el navegador, la página principal es _yahoo respuestas;_ Bella la puso porque le encanta burlarse de las preguntas que hacen las personas. De pronto una idea cruza mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces doy clic en la opción "crear usuario", completo los datos y pongo diez _nicknames_ antes de decidirme por "Nerd_Enamorado".

 **Primer paso: haz una pregunta.**

 **Título de la pregunta:** _Mi mejor amiga quiere tener sexo conmigo._

 **Descripción:** _Bueno, hoy mi mejor amiga me propuso que tengamos sexo porque eso es normal en Estados Unidos y la verdad no sé. Verán, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y yo… yo estoy enamorado de ella, pero no sé qué clase de consecuencias traería esto puesto que ella sólo me ve como eso, su amigo._

 _¿Algún consejo?_

Envío la pregunta antes de arrepentirme y apago el ordenador. Mañana antes de ir al colegio revisaré las respuestas.

Seis de la mañana, y a duras penas he podido cerrar los ojos. La mezcla de sentimientos que tengo acerca de tomar una decisión me tiene inquieto. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural al no correr a mi escritorio para encender la computadora y ver las respuestas.

Miro mi reloj por enésima vez: seis y cuarto. Me levanto lo más lento que puedo sólo para retrasar el momento. Me pongo mis pantuflas y voy directo al baño, cepillo mis dientes, lavo mi rostro y rasuro el poco bello que me crece en la cara.

Vuelvo a la habitación y la fuerte atracción que siento por encender esa computadora ya no puede ser controlada. El tiempo de encendido me parece eterno. No espero ni siquiera que se actualice, cuando ya estoy en _yahoo respuestas._

 **5 respuestas.**

 _"¿Enserio? Ya quisiera una amiga así"_

 _"¿Piensas desaprovechar esto? Yo que tú ya estaría entre sus sábanas"_

 _"Si no quieres tú dile que estoy disponible. Mi correo es…"_

 _"Si lo hacen cuídense ;)"_

 _"Quien sabe y por ahí se termina enamorando de ti, no pierdes nada con intentarlo"_

Esta última respuesta me deja pensando… y si… ¿Y si en realidad, llegado el momento ¿se enamora de mi? No pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿Verdad?

En el colegio no se toca el tema. Bella me habla de cosas triviales como que no pasaron su serie favorita porque transmitieron un clásico del futbol. Mis emociones vuelven a revolverse en mi interior, solo que ahora reinan dos sentimientos. El alivio y la decepción. Alivio porque tal vez se le haya pasado la locura de querer sexo conmigo; y decepción porque por ahí se dio cuenta de que soy insignificante, y se arrepiente de habérmelo pedido.

Cuando llegamos a su casa busca las llaves en su mochila, y una vez encontradas se vuelve a mí y sin más pregunta:

—¿Tuviste suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que te propuse ayer? – me mira con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa sarcástica.

No lo pienso dos veces, el alivio y la decepción se convierten en ilusión y alegría, no se ha arrepentido.

Tal vez debo hacer lo que me dicen las personas que respondieron y dejarme llevar, o tal vez no debería hacer caso a desconocidos. Pero por única vez quiero atreverme a hacer algo arriesgado.

—Está bien, acepto – le digo agachando la cabeza y esperando que en cualquier momento se ría y me diga que es una broma, que solo quiere probarme. Pero en cambio su sonrisa se ensancha más.

—Okay, nos vemos a las tres en punto en tu casa – gira sobre sus talones y entra a su casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! Pensaba subir solo un capi de la novela original, pero como ya vi quejas de que son muy cortos pues uní tres capítulos para darles uno solo, esperon y lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Gracias por los **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen **Arlette Cullen Swan** Jade HSos **SharideCullen**


	5. Capítulo 4

Mis manos sudan como si hiciera más de cuarenta grados y solo estamos a treinta, son las 15:10 de la tarde y Bella no llega, algo inusual en ella. De seguro se arrepintió.

Me levanto para ir al baño, los nervios me hacen tener muchas ganas de hacer pipí y justo en este momento suena el timbre. Es ella, lo sé y aún no he abierto la puerta.

Salgo y en la reja está ella aún con su dedo en el timbre mientras canta "Fígaro" al ritmo del "Ding dong".

—¡Ya escuché! —grito.

—Lo sé, solo que amo el sonido de tu timbre. En mi casa deben tocar fuerte el portón para que escuchemos —dice pasando y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ay! Perdona mi maldita pobreza niño mimado de mami y papi —se burla— oye, por cierto —se dirige a la cocina y se sirve un poco de agua— ¿tienes condones?

Me maldigo internamente. ¡Había olvidado ese gran detalle!

Bella ve mi expresión y se pone a reír.

—¡Lo sabía! —grita victoriosa— por eso me tardé, fui a la farmacia y compré éstos —sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra con el dibujo de una fresa en el frente.

—Condones sabor fresa. —digo bajito.

—Sí, fue divertido ir a la farmacia. Primero llegué y pregunté por condones y la señora de al lado me mira con los ojos abierto y yo le digo: "Es mi primera vez con mi chico y queremos evitar eso" le apunté a su barriga de unos ocho meses y la farmacéutica se rió. Fue épica la expresión de la mujer. Luego llegó mi turno de sorprenderme cuando la mujer que me atendió me preguntó: "¿De cuáles quieres? Hay diferentes colores, texturas y sabores" y después me mostró una cantidad inmensa de marcas y escogí esa —Apunta a mis manos donde tengo los condones.

La miro sin ninguna expresión.

—Dime que no te arrepentiste —me señala con el dedo.

—No, pero se supone que yo debería haber comprado los condones.

—Por favor, Edward déjate de tonterías y vamos a tu habitación, muero por dejar de ser virgen.

Trago en seco, la hora ha llegado.

Subimos al cuarto y ella cierra la puerta.

—¿Nervioso? —pregunta.

—Mucho, ¿Tú?

—También pero aún tengo ansias —bota el aire.

—¿Qué… cómo… uhmm… empezamos? —mis manos tiemblan.

Ella toma mi nuca y junta nuestros labios. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía y me siento en la gloria. Mis manos van directamente a sus caderas e inconscientemente la aprieto más a mí. Voy sintiendo como mi cuerpo va despertando.

Bella por su parte baja una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, abro los ojos bruscamente y me tenso.

—Sh… —trata de calmarte— déjate de llevar.

Y lo hago, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y dejo que mis manos actúen solas, explorando sus costados, subiendo y bajando de su espalda hasta sus nalgas.

Abandono su boca y doy pequeños besos mojados por su mandíbula y su cuello, mis manos aprietan sus nalgas y de sus labios sale un gemido que me prende más haciendo que succione la piel de su cuello. Sus dedos traviesos desabotonan mi camisa y mi pantalón. Su mano toma con seguridad mi miembro adolorido y lo comienza a masajear. Miles de mariposas vuelan en mi estómago, una de mis manos se pierde dentro de su blusa buscando agarrar sus hermosos pechos y la otra se pierde debajo de su calza ploma agarrando sus nalgas sin ninguna barrera.

Volvemos a besarnos con más fiereza mientras nos sacamos la ropa. Lucho un poco con su sostén y ella suelta una carcajada mientras aleja mis manos y se lo saca ella misma. Mis ojos se abren al verla tan expuesta a mi solo lleva vestida sus piernas. Mis labios como desquiciados se apresuran a chupar y lamer sus pezones y la mano de ella aumenta el ritmo de su movimiento en mi amigo y como completo novato que soy exploto allí, en su mano, con los calzoncillos y pantalones en mis rodillas, con los zapatos puestos y sin mi camisa.

Mis mejillas se colorean de un rojizo por la vergüenza.

Ella me mira a los ojos y vuelve la vista a mi miembro del cual cae un líquido blanco y viscoso.

—Yo… —intento excusarme pero las palabras no salen y me encierro en el baño de mi cuarto.

—Edward… —me llama —no te sientas mal…

—¡Terminé en tu mano, Bella!

—Pero eso es normal…

—¿Segura? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, no. Pero es tu primera vez y aún no sabes controlarte, eso está claro. Aún tenemos tiempo, no solo tendrás una erección al día —bufa.

—No, Bella, vete, no quiero salir.

—Pues no me iré hasta que metas tu puto pene en mi puta vagina y me desvirgues ¿Escuchaste? —Amenaza.

—No, no pienso salir de éste lugar.

Pasan cinco minutos y gemidos empiezan a escucharse cada vez más audibles y mi miembro va cobrando vida.

Abro un poco la puerta y puedo ver a Bella recostada en mi cama con las piernas abiertas y su mano entre ellas mientras acaricia su clítoris. Está completamente desnuda. Vuelca su cara hacia su derecha y me mira con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo. El deseo me transporta y sin darme cuenta ya estoy sin ropa acariciando su cuerpo y lamiendo sus pechos mientras ella sigue acariciándose y gimiendo. De pronto su cuerpo se arquea y tiembla. Ella suspira y mirándome a los ojos dice:

—No eres el único que puede terminar antes —y sin más la beso como si no hubiese mañana.

Su mano agarra la mía y la dirige a su intimidad. Está mojada. La acaricio y sus gruñidos de placer llenan la habitación.

—Te quiero dentro —susurra en mi oído— ponte el condón.

Me levando de encima de su cuerpo y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Dónde dejé la puta caja?

—Está en el bolsillo de tu pantalón tontis —se burla.

Encuentro la caja y saco uno de los sobrecitos plateados y miro las instrucciones de la caja.

Abro el envoltorio sujeto la punta del condón y lo deslizo por mi miembro. Vuelvo a ponerme sobre ella y comenzamos a rozar nuestras intimidades cada vez más rápido.

—Deja de jugar y métela de una vez —me urge.

Abro más sus piernas y busco donde está su cavidad, la encuentro y veo que es un poco más chiquita que mi dedo.

—Te va doler —aviso.

—No me importa —dice decidida.

Acomodo mi miembro en su entrada y le doy un pequeño empujón.

—¡Mierda! —grita.

Me aparto rápidamente.

—¡No! —me detiene— entra bien, según dicen que después pasa.

Vuelvo a colocarme en posición y entro un poco más hasta llegar con una barrera que me impide llenarla. La miro y veo que se muerde el labio. Se ve que le duele. Me retiro y vuelvo a entrar en ella esta vez más duro logrando romper su himen.

—¡Mierda, carajo, puta! —comienza a maldecir.

—¡Sal, sal! —grita mientras golpea mi pecho.

Pero mi cuerpo me pide que me mueva y lo hago, entro y salgo, no escucho nada hasta que abro los ojos y veo en los suyos lágrimas. La estoy lastimando.

—Bella —salgo bruscamente de ella.

—No quiero saber más de esto —dice sentándose y busca su ropa —Duele como la misma mierda.

—Yo no quise lastimarte…

—Lo sé —suspira— fue mi puta idea, bueno por lo menos no saldré de aquí virgen —sonríe sarcástica.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que ella empieza a vestirse.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —anuncia— nos vemos mañana en clases.

—Okay—respondo mientras la veo retirarse.

¡Por los mil demonios! No sé si gritar de alegría o de rabia. Había estado dentro de Bella, la mujer de mi vida, pero ¡maldita sea! La lastimé y eso me hace sentir mal. Ella dijo que no lo quería volver a repetir, se nota que le dolió aun que para mí fue la gloria.

Miro la cama y en ella hay una mancha de sangre y por alguna extraña razón se me hincha el corazón de orgullo.

Soy el primer hombre en la vida de Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —me saluda un alegre Mike, posando sus enormes y fuertes brazos sobre mis hombros. Lo miro asombrado. ¡El chico popular me estaba hablando!

—¿Hola? —contesto dudoso.

—Mira, iré sin rodeos Marquiño. Te necesito para algo.

—¿A mí? —pregunto confundido.

—Sí, necesito que me ayudes con Isabella —los celos invaden mi mente—. Ya sabes, eres su mejor amigo gay.

Mis ojos se agrandan ¿Que yo soy qué? Las palabras no salen de mi boca, primero por la impresión y segundo por la timidez.

—Quiero que le entregues una carta. Toma, —me tiende un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo— escribirás lo que yo te dicte, pero tú lo harás sonar cursi. Tu instinto femenino ayudará. —frunzo el ceño.

Si tan solo fuera un poco menos acomplejado, y le pudiera gritar que yo fui el afortunado de meter mi puto pene en su estrecha vagina… Pero no.

A demás, nadie me creería.

Durante la siguiente hora, en la que se suponía que debo pasar religión y ver un video sobre la Virgen María, Mike me dicta oraciones inconclusas o diciendo: "Escribe sobre sus ojos, su boca, su nariz".

—Atentamente tu admirador M. N. —Finalizamos la carta. —Ahora corre y dásela —me apura.

—¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? —refunfuño.

—Quiero estar presente, nerd. Quiero asegurarme de que se la entregues.

«Maldito» Grito en mis adentros. Si no fuera por la presión que puede ejercer ese "Niño bonito" no le entrego nunca esa carta. Pero sus brazos ya me habían demostrado lo fuerte que son hace algunos años cuando me agarró junto con sus amigos y me pegaron a un poste de luz con cinta adhesiva.

Observado por él me dirijo hacia Bella, y con el dolor de mi alma le entrego la carta.

—Toma —se la tiendo y me frunce el seño—. Te la envía Musculito —mascullo.

—¡Wow! —exclama tomando la carta— mira —me muestra otras dos que guardaba entre las hojas de su biblia—. Es como si los chicos olfatearan que una mujer no es virgen porque enseguida le llueven propuestas de amor—me codea. Yo solo finjo una risa mientras la espero para irnos juntos a casa.

—Oye Bella… —trato de buscar una manera para disculparme por haberla lastimado la tarde anterior.

—Shh… —me calla— sé que quieres hablar de lo de ayer pero olvídalo, yo lo quería y sabía que dolería, obviamente no pensé que tanto. Además eres grande.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tu pene es grande, Edward.

—¿Y… Eso es malo? —cuestiono asustado. ¿Seré deforme?

—Según internet, no —se ríe—. Te sentía bien dentro.

—Discúlpame…

—Ya te dije que no es nada. —se encoje de hombros— mejor leamos en lo que queda del camino la carta del playboy, Mike:

"Querida Isabella, sé que todo este tiempo has pensado que te soy indiferente pero eso no es cierto. Todos los días desde mi pupitre te veo llegar con tu mochila colgada de un solo hombro, y no puedo evitar observar tu linda cabellera que baila con el ritmo del viento. Tus ojos son dos estrellas que brillan todo el día y la noche, tu hermosa nariz respingona que sólo te da clase y te hace la mujer perfecta. Tu sencillez, tu inteligencia, tu voz que suena como el canto de las golondrinas en plena primavera. Quiero que sepas que aunque tú no quieras nada conmigo mi corazón ya te pertenece.

Atte: M.N."

Dobla la hoja y empieza a reír estrepitosamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Es que… —se agarra la barriga, su ataque de risa es cada vez más fuerte— ese estúpido piensa que me voy a creer todo lo que dice —se limpia una lágrima— ¡no! —exclama— él quiere que yo crea que fue él quien escribió la carta —respira hondo y me mira—. Es obvio que tú la escribiste.

—¿Có… cómo sabes? —¿habrá capturado las indirectas que le di de mi parte allí?

—Pues tú me la diste ¡Dah! —se burla— además el muy tonto apenas sabe escribir su nombre, es tu letra y lo más romántico que le he escuchado decir es «Quiero apretar tus nalgas y darte de perrito, nena».

Me río y no sé si de decepción o tranquilidad.

Caminamos por un rato más en silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa.

—Ed… — llama.

—¿Sí? —la miro.

—Leí por internet que cuando tienes relaciones sexuales seguidas deja de dolerte la penetración.

La miro con la ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta— pensé que me dolería siempre y las películas porno son pura farsa, por eso consulté internet.

—Bella… —niego sonriendo.

—No te hagas, lo disfrutaste —me codea y me sonrojo— Bueno, el punto es que estaba pensando en que podríamos repetirlo tal vez mañana… si quieres. —Encoje sus hombros.

—Yo… —trato de no dar una respuesta inmediata, pero la realidad es que muero por estar de nuevo con ella.

—Entenderé si no quieres porque sí, lo acepto, actué como una maricona, pero aguantaré como la mujercita que soy —hace un saludo militar— ¿Aceptas?

Me mira con un puchero que acelera mi corazón.

Asiento con la cabeza sintiendo como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo por la vergüenza.

Ella me abraza, me da un discreto beso en la comisura de mis labios, y entra a su casa. Aturdido como estoy cruzo para entrar a la mía.

La casa se oye muy silenciosa para ser medio día, se supone que mamá ya está en casa y papá llega en veinte minutos.

Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, y dentro me encuentro a mi madre sentada en mi cama con una sábana en las manos.

—Edward —saluda seria, algo nada usual en ella.

—Mami —dejo mi mochila sobre el asiento de mi escritorio.

—¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

—Bien… —respondo algo dudoso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un corto tiempo que ella rompe.

—Sabes… hoy llegué temprano del trabajo y decidí meter la ropa sucia a la lavadora… —suspira pesado— y quisiera saber si tú me podrías explicar esta mancha en tu sábana.

Abre la sábana y me muestra la mancha de sangre de Bella. Trago en seco.

¡Mierda!

.

.

.

Me quedo viéndole sin saber que responder.

—¿Hijo, estás bien? —pregunta alarmada.

—¿Qué? —no entiendo su pregunta.

—Ya sabes de tu… —duda un poco— de tu parte íntima —la miro como si tuviera tres ojos en vez de dos— de tu pene— dice ya exasperada de que no le entienda y me deja noqueado.

—¡Mamá! —exclamo avergonzado.

—¿Qué? No es normal que sangres de tu penecito, cariño.

—Pero mamá, ¡yo no sangro!

—Las sábanas muestran lo contrario, Edward.

—No pienso hablar de esto con usted.

—Está bien, está bien —alza las manos— pero mínimo prométeme que hablarás con tu padre.

Suspiro pesadamente porque sé que no me dejará en paz hasta que le prometa y cumpla.

—Okay, lo prometo.

—Gracias —susurra y se marcha.

Almorzamos en familia y tranquilos nadie toca el tema, es más, de lo único que se habla es del próximo viaje de mi padre a Miami. Pero no corro la misma suerte en la noche.

—Edward —llama mi padre.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta señalándome la sala y sé que no tengo otra opción.

—Yo… lavaré el servicio y me iré a descansar —anuncia mi madre.

Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos uno en frente del otro. Pasan eternos segundos y nadie se anima a decir una palabra, pero él rompe el silencio.

—Tu madre me contó lo de esta mañana, está muy preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero no es de preocuparse pa…

—Sangraste —me interrumpe.

—Pe… pero —inhalo profundamente— esa sangre no es mía.

—¿Cómo que no es tuya? —alza una ceja.

—Es de alguien más —susurro.

El asienta sus codos sobre sus piernas, inclina su cuerpo y sostiene su cabeza con sus manos mientras mantiene la mirada fija en mí.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? —Me encojo de hombros y aparto la mirada— ¿Trajiste a una chica a la casa y…?

—Por favor papá, no le diga nada a mi madre, me muero de la vergüenza.

—No, no te preocupes —sonríe de oreja a oreja— ¡No puedo creer que mi hijo ya sea un hombrecito! —exclama.

— ¡Pa! Por favor — le ruego, no quiero que mi madre escuche.

—Es que la verdad hijo ya me estabas preocupando, llegué a pensar que, ya sabes —mueve la mano como una mujer— eras del otro equipo.

—¡No! —casi grito.

—Es que, ya sabes, con eso de que hasta ahora miras dibujos animados…

—Es anime papá. —aclaro.

—Lo que sea —le resta importancia— ahora me siento más tranquilo —suspira— pero dime ¿Usaron condón?

—Por supuesto.

—Ese es mi chico —despeina mi cabello— un hombre responsable —dice con orgullo—. Ahora sácame una duda.

—Cla…claro.

—¿Quién es? ¿Alguien del colegio?

—No papá, eso no te puedo decir —me sonrojo.

—Tienes razón, hay que ser caballero y respetar la intimidad de tu novia.

—No es mi novia.

— ¡ah! Cierto que el nuevo término de los jóvenes es "Amigos con derecho". En fin, no te preocupes yo tranquilizaré a tu madre —se levanta del sillón— bueno, duerme bien campeón —se despide y sube las escaleras.

Y es ahora que me entero que medio mundo piensa que soy gay.

Otro día más en el colegio y se le ocurre a nuestra tutora de grado cambiarnos de asiento y me siento perturbado. En mi vida me había sentado al lado de otra persona que un fuera Isabella.

A todos los que utilizamos lentes nos ponen adelante, así que los cuatro primeros somos Ángela, Ben, Jessica y yo. Mi mala suerte no podía ser peor. "o sí, si lo es" susurra una vocecilla cuando nombran a mi segundo peor enemigo para sentarse en el pupitre de atrás. Tengo a Mike a mi espalda y a Bella la pusieron de segunda en la fila de Ángela.

Mike podría ser intimidante con su cuerpo voluminoso, pero la maldad en persona era Jessica.

Recuerdo que entró en cuarto año de primaria y desde ese entonces ha hecho la vida miserable de muchos, entre ellas la mía. Le tiene miedo a Bella porque la primera vez que se metió con ella fue también la última. Jessica le había pegado chicle en el cabello a Bella obligándola a cortarselo, pero "Ojo por ojo y cabello por cabello" dijo Isabella y le cortó el suyo haciendo que sus padres le raparan la cabeza, a la entonces, pequeña Jessica. Desde ese entonces no se dirigen la palabra.

—Hola Edward —me saluda con su maléfica sonrisa de niña buena—. Me preguntaba si no quisieras cambiar de asiento conmigo, ya sabes, para estar más cerca de tu pinki —apunta a Bella quien escucha el parloteo de Carla.

Mike tira del cuello de mi camisa con suma fuerza.

—Haces lo que te pide la loca desquiciada de Jessica y juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol, lentudo —trago en seco.

Se me olvidaba que Jessica estaba locamente enamorada de Mike y aunque ella tenía la mente llena de crueldad, él tenía el físico y la fuerza para cumplir su amenaza.

—Lo… lo siento, Jessica. No puedo.

—No te preocupes, Ed. Él pagará todos sus desprecios te lo aseguro. —amenaza indirectamente a Mike.

—bla, bla, bla —imita una voz de niña el brabucón—. ¿Vez esto? —Levanta sus brazos mostrándome sus músculos— cuando tienes esto, no debes temerle a nadie. —besa cada brazo y ruedo los ojos—. Por cierto, cachorro ¿Dijo algo, Bella sobre mi carta de amor? —sus dos cejas se alzan sugestivamente.

—Le pareció ridícula —más que honesto intento burlarme de él.

—Ninguna chica se ha resistido tanto como ella, usualmente caen a la primera. —Posa sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando— Ya se me ocurrirá algo —augura.

.

Las clases terminan y como siempre voy junto con Bella mientras hablamos de cosas banales.

—Entonces … te espero esta tarde. —le digo cuando llegamos.

—Sip, a las tres —asiente.

—Okay, nos vemos.

—Okay —responde y me da un beso, esta vez no en la comisuraa de mis labios, si no en los mismos.

Más que feliz entro a casa.

Esa misma tarde mi padre, a la hora del almuerzo, me lleva un regalo. Las figuras de colección de los caballeros del zodiaco y entre ellos encuentro una caja de condones. Él me guiña el ojo y guardo rápidamente aquello para que mi madre no lo vea.

¡Oh mi Dios! Mi padre se ha vuelto loco.

A las tres de la tarde el timbre suena como loco y sé quién es. Abro el portón y la imagen de una Bella sonriente me saluda.

—Esta vez prometo aguantar —promete con la mano derecha levantada.

Entramos a la sala, pone su mochila sobre el sofá y comienza a rebuscar.

— Traje algunas cosas para que juguemos —dice mientras saca un frasco lleno de fresas y una botella de jarabe sabor chocolate. — me guiña un ojo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! ¿Qué locura nueva trae Bella en mente? descúbrelo el próximo capítulo mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal._

 _Creo que el capi de hoy fue mucho más largo que los otros (igual junté tres). Estoy pensando seriamente en alterar un poquito la historia al final para así continuar en este la segunda parte **"PIE DE LIMÓN"** y dejar que en **FF** sea una sola novela, pero eso ya lo veré con el tiempo._

 _Gracias por los **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen **Arlette Cullen Swan** Jade HSos **SharideCullen**


	6. Capítulo 5

—¿Qué haremos con eso, Bella? —pregunto algo contrariado.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que te debo una al dejarte con tu erección el otro día.

—Tú no me debes nada…

—Sh… —me interrumpe— sólo déjate llevar. Vamos.

Me toma de la mano y subimos hasta la habitación.

—Hora de desvestirnos —anuncia y comienza a sacarse su short jean junto con sus bragas, su básica y su brasier.— ¿Qué esperas? —me anima ya estando desnuda.

Me quita la ropa quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella y con una semierección.

—Recuéstate —pide y obedezco.

Toma la botella de jarabe de chocolate y la vierte desde mis hombros hasta mi vientre. Agarra una fresa y la pone sobre mi boca mientras se posiciona a ahorcadas sobre mi haciendo que nuestros sexos se choquen, jadeo y me como la fresa. Ella ríe.

—No te la comas, tonto —me riñe entre risas.

Pone una nueva y de la manera más sexy se acerca a mis labios y rosándolos muerde la mitad y yo me como la otra parte. Lame sus labios y los baja hacia mi hombro izquierdo y empieza a lamer el chocolate finalizando con un pequeño mordisco, luego siguió con mi otro hombro y bajó por mi pecho hasta que llegó a mi bajo vientre.

Sentí como su barbilla chocó con mi miembro y gemí. Ella me miró de manera traviesa y sin siquiera esperarlo lamió la punta y le dio un casto beso. ¡Casi me corro!

—Bella… —la llamé y volvió a callarme.

—Esta vez quiero ir yo arriba —sentenció y estirándose hasta el velador tomó la caja de condones que me había regalado mi padre.—¿Compraste?— enarca su ceja.

—Yo… mi papá…

—¿Le dijiste a tu papá que tú y yo…? — se asusta.

—¡No! —Respondo apresuradamente— sólo sabe que ya no soy virgen y … me los regaló —digo algo sonrojado.

Ella se ríe y abre el sobrecito. Siseo cuando con sus delicadas manos desliza el condón sobre mi erección.

Una vez se hubo cerciorado que no haya quedado aire dentro, se levantó un poco y dirigió mi masculinidad hacia su estrecha cavidad. Hace una pequeña mueca cuando la introduce. Ya dentro, se queda quieta con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo ya no quiere resistir más, me encuentro demasiado excitado.

Abre los ojos se inclina a mi rostro y me besa, primero despacio luego con fiereza. Mientras más excitante se vuelve nuestro beso ella comienza a moverse. Sube y baja lenta y tortuosamente, baja por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello dejando pequeños besos húmedos y aumentando su velocidad. Llevo mis manos a sus glúteos y la ayudo a subir y bajar.

—No… no puedo aguantar mucho… —anuncio entre jadeos.

Ella toma una de mis manos y la lleva hasta la unión de nuestros sexos.

—Frota mi clítoris —manda y lo hago.

Como si fuese magia ella me cabalga a más prisa y gime alto. Sus paredes vaginales se ciñen en mi miembro y exploto junto con ella. Se hecha sobre mi pecho temblorosa como yo.

—¡Wow! —exclama— eso fue…

—Maravilloso — completo su frase.

Me da otro beso y se levanta sacándome de su interior.

—Ahora entiendo por qué a mi hermana le gusta tanto el sexo —se ríe soñolienta mientras yo me levanto para tirar el condón.

.

.

.

—Sabes qué Eddie. Estuve pensando qué le podría gustar a una chica como Bella y caí en cuenta de que una salida al cine no estaría mal —Mike levanta ambas cejas sugestivamente y la rabia se apodera de mí—. Todos amamos el cine.

Y cómo si la hubiesen evocado apareció ella.

—¡Hola, Ed! —me abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Listo para esta tarde? —pregunta con un tono inocente pero ambos sabemos a qué nos referimos. Queríamos repetir lo de ayer.

—¿Tienes planes? —cuestiona el grandulón.

—Eh… sip —contesta ella.

—Es que… —Se rasca el cuello— quería saber si te gustaría ir esta tarde al cine conmigo. Ya sabes, es dos por uno —le guiña el ojo.

—¡Claro! —responde de lo más animada. Le miro y no puedo creer que haya cancelado nuestros planes así de fácil. No es que fuésemos a hacer mucho pero era mi dosis de Bella. —Pero… — continúa —Edward debe ir con nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —reclama él.

—Porque es como mi hermano y sin él no salgo —sentencia.

Un hermano que te coje. Claro, eso hubiera dicho si fuera otro.

Mike me mira con desprecio pero acepta.

.

.

.

—Te juro, Edward que si vuelvo a escuchar el puto nombre de Zac Efron le rompo los lentes a Angela —amenaza.

—Bueno, yo preferiría a Angela y su parloteo de su amor platónico por Zac Efron que a Mike.

—Sí, te compadezco, amigo —Me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros—. Es burlesco, pesado y tonto.

—Eso no te impidió aceptar la invitación de Mike —refunfuño.

—Pero la condición es que tenía que ir contigo.

—Claro, lo tachas de tonto y luego aceptas su invitación.

—Stop, stop, stop. Detente ahí. —Me detiene poniéndose en frente mío—.

—¿Es mi idea o estás celoso?—Agacho la cabeza. Suspira pesadamente

»Mira, Ed… cómo decírtelo —se plantea—. Vamos a poner ciertas reglas en esto que tenemos: Primero, es solo sexo, un juego nada más —empieza a enumerar— segundo, aquí pierde el que se enamore, el que llame al otro sin horas específicas, el que cela, el que se acurruca y el que controla. Y déjame decirte que llevas las de perder con lo que acabas de decir.

Me da la espalda y se adelanta hasta entrar a su casa sin siquiera despedirse de mí.

.

.

.

El viaje hacia el cine se hace en completo silencio. Ni ella ni yo tocamos el tema de "Las reglas". Cuando llegamos Mike nos esperaba fuera del establecimiento.

—Compré nuestras entradas, Bella. —Anunció después de saludarme con una palmada en la espalda y a Bella con un beso en su mejilla. "Maldito" grita mi interior "Mil veces maldito".

—No compré la tuya Edward porque no tenía dinero suficiente.

—No te preocupes —respondí en un susurro. Hoy era el día del dos por uno en el cine, pero eso no significaba que te iban a cobrar la mitad si ibas solo. Te cobraban lo mismo.

—Yo te acompaño a comprar tu entrada —se ofrece Bella— mientras, ve tú a comprar las palomitas. —le ordena al fortachón y con una mueca en su rostro obedece.

Nos dirigimos hacia la fila inmensa que siempre hay en estos días y nos ponemos de últimos. La tensión es palpable.

—Ed —me llama—.No quiero que estemos así. Sé que fui dura con lo que te dije hoy pero no quiero lastimarte ni lastimarme, no quiero perder tu amistad y lo que tenemos por sentimientos torpes y estúpidos. ¿Me disculpas? —hace un puchero.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema. —sonrío descaradamente cuando sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. En parte, Bella tiene razón. "El amor es un sentimiento torpe y estúpido que vuelve idiota a cualquiera".

Dos minutos antes de que empezara la película logré comprar mi entrada y no me compré palomitas ni soda.

Mike, en cambio compró un combo gigante que consistía en dos gaseosas grandes y una caja de palomitas inmensa.

—¿Te piensas comer eso solo? —pregunta Bella con asombro.

—No, lo compré para los dos —responde como si fuese lo más obvio.

Isabella ríe y niega.

—Punto uno —enumera— no me gustan las palomitas dulces.

—Está mezclada con saladas… —trata de explicarse pero ella lo calla.

—Segundo, yo no comparto mis palomitas. Pero de todas formas, gracias por la gaseosa. —la toma de la bandeja y se sienta en medio de ambos.

La película en sí es comedia, trata de una pareja que tienen una niña y al lado de su casa se muda una fraternidad universitaria. Ver la expresión de Bella al saber que Zac Efron salía en esa película fue cómico.

A los veinte minutos de haber empezado la película escucho que ambos hablan en murmullos y de repente ella se levanta y tira de mi mano.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto aturdido.

—Nada, le dije que íbamos a comprar palomitas. Esa película me aburre y me excita al mismo tiempo —me guiña el ojo y me pongo nervioso.

Salimos de la sala y me arrastra hacia el lado contrario de la tienda de palomitas.

—Bella… —intento llamar su atención— las palomitas son al otro lado.

—Lo sé —se encoge de hombros—lo que deseo no son palomitas—dice mientras abre la puerta el baño de mujeres y al no ver a nadie tira de mi y nos mete a un cubículo—. Quiero explorar nuevos terrenos —una vez cerrada la puerta empieza a besarme con pasión mientras tira de mi cabello. Y como si hubiese despertado a un monstruo mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo. Mi mano derecha se dedica a sus glúteos y la otra a sus pechos.

—No traigo condones —digo lamentándome por dentro.

—No importa —susurra en mi oído—.Según mi calendario y el método del ritmo, estoy en mis días estériles.

Desabrocha mi cinturón y baja mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer. Me empuja y caigo en el retrete. Mi erección ya está lista. Se baja su diminuto short junto con sus bragas y las pone encima del papel higiénico. Acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa. Siento que su suave mano se apodera de mi masculinidad y acaricia sus pliegues abriéndolos para que sienta lo húmeda que está. Me posiciona en su entrada y de una me introduce hasta el fondo. Sentirla piel con piel fue exquisito.

Empieza a moverse primero de forma circular y ambos gemimos. La agarro de las nalgas y la obligo a levantarse para volver a bajarla rápidamente y sentir una fricción deliciosa.

—Eres tan grande… —gime.

—Ni que tuvieras experiencia —me burlo.

—Pero los videos porno enseñan —me guiña el ojo mientras me cabalga más rápido.

—Hace poco me enteré que la mayoría tiene un concepto erróneo de mi.

—¿Acaso no eres un ñoño fanático del anime? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

—Eso sí, pero también adicto al sexo —confieso en sus labios y ella ríe.

—No tengo duda y eres fantástico —arquea su espalda.

—Me alegro que opines eso porque muchos piensan que soy gay —se detiene y suelta una carcajada.

—No te rías —le doy una palmada en la nalga derecha.

—Uhmm … —se remueve— eso me gustó —toma mis labios con rapidez y desbordando lujuria mientras nuestros movimientos se hacen cada vez tan rápidos que nos falta poco para llegar al climax.

Meto mi mano derecha entre nosotros y tanteo hasta encontrar su clítoris y acariciarlo con mi pulgar. Cinco estocadas más y se ciñe en mí mientras yo la lleno de mi esencia.

Recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y acaricio su mejilla con mi nariz haciendo patrones sin sentido, ella está con los ojos cerrados y yo aún dentro de ella. Abre sus orbes y con su dedo índice delinea mi nariz. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y juntamos nuestras bocas esta vez en un beso más lento y tierno.

Detiene el beso y se sienta recta mientras saca papel para limpiarse. Una vez tiene suficiente se levanta y empieza a limpiarse. Yo sigo su ejemplo.

—¡Por Dios! —exclama.

—¿Qué? —me asusto.

—Mira cuanto te corriste —dice mostrándome el papel con líquido blanco.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—bufo y ella me muestra su lengua.

Salimos del cubículo y sigue estando vacío el baño. Nos lavamos las manos y el rostro.

—No quiero saber qué pensará la gente si me ve salir de este baño —comento mientras saco la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarme de que no hay nadie.

—Nada —responde ella— al fin y al cabo todos piensan que eres gay —se burla y entrecierro los ojos en su dirección.

Para disimular nos compramos cada uno unas palomitas tamaño pequeño y entre risitas nos fuimos a la sala.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —reclama Mike.

—La fila estaba muy larga —responde Bella encogiendose de hombros.

—Se perdieron la peor parte. Hicieron una subasta de moldes de sus penes. —cuenta como si hubiese sido lo mejor en toda la película.

Salimos del cine y nos dirigimos a tomar el bus que nos deja cerca de casa.

—¿Y? —pregunta Mike.

—¿Y qué? —añade Bella con su ceja izquierda arqueada.

—¿Qué te pareció la peli?

—Bien… no me gusta la comedia, prefiero el terror.

—¿Y la compañía? —levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente.

—Con Edward siempre me divierto —dice toda hecha una inocente.

Mike gruñe y el resto del viaje a casa trata de sacarle conversación mientras Isabella le responde con simples monosílabos.

Nos bajamos luego de una hora en la esquina de nuestro barrio y el chico insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa. Mike hizo todo lo posible por despacharme a mi casa pero no lo logró. Bella le ponía escusas y eso me agradaba, ella quería que me quedara y no la dejara sola.

—Espero volver a repetir esta tarde. Fue muy divertida ¿cierto? —le pregunta mientras posa un brazo sobre el portón de la casa de Bella acorralándola.

—uhmm… —es su respuesta.

Él la mira fijamente mientras ella esquiva su mirada. De repente se inclina sobre ella para lo que sin lugar a dudas es un beso. La sangre me hierve y cuando doy un paso para abalanzarme sobre él, a pesar de que sé que terminaré en el hospital, se abre el portón y el musculoso cae al piso. El padre de Bella lo mira con asombro mientras ella y yo nos partimos de la risa. Él se pone de pie todo rojo.

—Disculpe, joven —dice don Charlie todo avergonzado.

—No, no se preocupe, fue mi culpa, yo ya me iba —y despidiéndose con la mano se marcha.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Edward? —pregunta—. Renee hizo tacos, dizque "Mexicanos" —remarcó las comillas con los dedos.

—Claro —respondo mientras entro a casa atrás de Bella.

El hombre me pasa un brazo por los hombros y ralentiza mi paso mientras se acerca a mi oído y susurra.

—Nadie besa a mi pequeña mientras yo viva, mucho menos un mequetrefe como ese —me guiña el ojo dándome a entender que él había estado todo el tiempo espiando lo que pasaba afuera.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! ¿Qué locura nueva trae Bella en mente? descúbrelo el próximo capítulo mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal._

¡El lunes empiezan mis clases! haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar.

 _Gracias por los **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen, **Arlette Cullen Swan,** Jade HSos, **SharideCullen,** _y bienvenida_ blueorchid02


	7. Capítulo 6

A veces las cosas no suelen ser tan fáciles como te las imaginas. Puedes creer que vives en un mundo con los colores del arcoíris, pero en realidad estás rodeado de mierda.

La última vez que hicimos el amor, aunque para ella solo sea sexo, fue hace una semana, nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperté, ella ya se había marchado. Desde entonces no ha sido lo mismo.

Me encuentro escuchando el parloteo de Mallory acerca de su próximo viaje a Orlando para vacaciones de invierno, cuando una muy enfurecida Isabella entra al aula.

—Cuento hasta tres y quiero que desaparezcas en el uno —amenaza mi amiga y Mallory sale corriendo.

La miro con los ojos abiertos, usualmente Bella es así pero su rostro denota seriedad.

—Tenemos que hablar – es directa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No te lo puedo decir aquí, iré esta tarde a tu casa.

.

.

.

Ni bien mis padres se hubieran marchado, Bella apareció en mi puerta.

—Trae algo de dinero, vamos a salir, debo estar en el ginecólogo a las 5 de la tarde.

—¿Por qué? —no entiendo nada.

—La regla me tenía que llegar el cinco de junio, estamos a diez y nada.

—Sigo sin comprender…

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —Ella nunca me habla así. Algo debe estar mal—.Si estoy embarazada, maldito, te juro que no te bastarán los días para arrepentirte. —amenaza.

.

.

.

—Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer —llama la enfermera rechoncheta desde su escritorio.

Bella hace una mueca de disgusto, no le gusta su primer nombre. Jala de mi mano para que pasamos a la habitación que tiene en la puerta el nombre de Sue Clearwater "Ginecóloga".

Dentro hay cuadros de mujeres embarazadas, los ciclos del embarazo y muchas cosas que no entiendo.

—¿Y bien chicos, qué los trae aquí? —pregunta algo sorprendida.

—Verá —empieza ella— Hace un mes y poquito, mi novio y yo —las mejillas se me colorean y en mi interior salto de felicidad. Ella me presentó como su novio ¡Su novio!— tuvimos relaciones sin preservativo. Según mis cuentas, estaba en mis días no fértiles. Pero hoy es 10 de junio y ¡nada! —Exclama— no me baja y se suponía que debería venirme el 5 de este mes.

—¿Has sentido cambios en tu cuerpo?

—¿Cómo cuáles? —yo aún permanezco callado. Estoy en shock, seré papá.

Las palabras aún no son muy claras: regla, cambios, pa… ¡mierda, Seré padre! Nauseas se apoderan de mi.

—Mareos, picazón en los senos, ganas de vomitar.

—ehm… nop —niega Bella.

—¿Qué te parece si para sacarte de dudas te practicamos una ecografía?

Sin ningún problema ella asiente.

La doctora le ordena tomar ocho vasos llenos de agua en tanto ella prepara la máquina.

—Bella… —trato de hablarle, de decirle que yo me haré cargo de nuestro bebé, me pondré a trabajar…

—Si sólo abrirás tu boca para decir estupideces, ahórrate tus comentarios. —me interrumpe.

Sube a la camilla y se suspende la blusa. La doctora le pone un gel sobre su vientre y por como ella tiembla al contacto sé que está frío.

La ginecóloga esparce el gel con la ayuda de un pequeño artefacto y la imagen se proyecta en el monitor en distintas tonalidades de gris y negro.

Al cabo de un rato imprime unas fotos y apaga la máquina. Le pasa papel a Bella y esta se limpia el vientre.

—Bueno —dice una vez se ha ubicado en su lugar tras su escritorio—. Serán los orgullosos padres de dos quistes —anuncia como si nos hubiera dado la noticia de un embarazo real.

Sé que Bella y yo tenemos caras de idiotas cuando ella se pone a reir.

—Lo siento —se disculpa— pero han tenido mucha suerte, tener relaciones sin condón no es bueno. Te haremos un tratamiento para ello, Marie. Será vía oral y si no funcionan te tendremos que operar pero eso es solo si en algún caso, muy raro por cierto, los quistes no se deshacen por sí solos. —escribe en su computadora— también te recetaré unas pastillas anticonceptivas, debes recordar tomarlas todos los días a la misma hora, empiezas la primera caja al tercer día de tu regla, se acaban, descansas tres días y las vuelves a tomar.

Imprime la hoja y después de firmarla se la entrega.

—Un gusto conocerlos —nos despide la especialista.

.

.

.

—¡Quistes! —exclama, Bella— ¡Dos putos quistes que me tenían al borde de la locura! —sonríe, pero mis ánimos no son buenos.

Por unos momentos había imaginado mi vida al lado de la de Bella. Un niño o tal vez una niña de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello marrón. Un hijo nuestro.

—¿Sabes qué se celebra el 13 de septiembre? —levanta ambas cejas. Todo su mal humor provocado por el estrés se ha marchado.

—¿El día mundial de los locos? —trato de jugar.

—Baboso —me golpea el brazo—. ¡Mi cumpleaños! —grita.

—Nunca lo olvidaría, así como tú tampoco te olvidas del mío —amo molestarla con fechas, siempre ha sido mala.

—treinta…

—Menos —intento ayudarle.

—Diez…

—Diez más.

—¡veinte! —grita victoriosa.

—De… falta el mes, Bella.

—Diciem… —niego con la cabeza—. Agosto…

—Junio, me rindo diciéndoselo.

—Estaba cerca.

—Si… claro…

Llegamos a su casa y se despidió dándome un fuerte abrazo mientras me susurraba: sorpréndeme con mi regalo.

.

.

.

Todos estos días había evitado a Bella, si ya sufrimos un susto no quiero que se haga realidad ¿Qué les diría a mis padres? «Ehmm… cómo decirlo, ¡Oh si! Embaracé a Bella y ni siquiera somos novios». Pero el hecho de que la haya evadido no significaba que no estuviera haciendo algo productivo. Estaba pensando en el regalo perfecto para ella. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Hubiera querido darle algo elaborado como una cena romántica, una noche romántica… pero eso es para novios y no quiero espantarla. Sé que algún día tendré que confesarle mis sentimientos pero no, aún no y peor con lo que pasó la última vez.

Decidí que si le iba a regalar algo debería ser un cosa con la que se acuerde de mi, que nos una, pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta que Jessica me ayudó ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me ayudó Jessica Stanley! La archienemiga de Isabella:

—¿En qué piensas Eddie? —pregunta Jessica desde su asiento.

—En dos días es el cumpleaños de Bella y no sé qué regalarle —hago una mueca de frustración.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar…

—¿Tú? —me sorprendo— no, gracias, por ahí me das una serpiente venenosa para que la mate.

—No es mala idea, tal vez y ese sea mi regalo, por supuesto, si me invitara, cosa que no va suceder. Pero te juro que mis intenciones no son malas. —acaricia su rubio cabello— bueno, no del todo.

—Explícate.

—Bueno, creo que aquí la única que se da cuenta que andas babeando por Isabella soy yo, el otro 99% del aula piensa que eres gay, pero a mí no me engañas pillín —me codea y me sonrojo— y quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda para conquistarla.

—¿Por qué? —su amabilidad no es muy común.

—Todo el curso sabe que Mike quiere estar con Bella y sé que ya tuvieron una cita, contigo a cuestas pero en fin, cita. Y eso me perjudica a mí. Así que te propongo aliarnos para separarlos.

—A Bella no le interesa Mike.

—Pero a él sí Bella y mientras él esté encaprichado con la ridícula de tu amiga no me dará mi ansiada oportunidad, así que dime ¿Aceptas?

Lo pienso durante unos segundos:

—Acepto.

—Okay, dime, qué es lo que buscas.

—Algo que le recuerde a mí, que nos una. Estaba pensando en un porta retrato, un DVD con nuestras fotos o las canciones favoritas que tenemos en común…

—No, no, no —Me interrumpe— yo tengo el regalo perfecto.

—¿Cuál?

—Mira, yo tengo una gata siamés y acaba de parir tres gatitos, dos machos y una hembra. Mi madre se quiere deshacer de ellos, sobre todo de la hembra. Te la puedo dar para que tú se la regales a Bella, así cada vez que la vea se acordará de ti y será como la hija de ambos, y un hijo une para siempre.

—¡Es genial, Jessica!

—Sí, si, lo sé soy genial – se lleva el cabello hacia atrás con vanidad.

Y es así como terminé con un gatito en una caja de zapatos con un moño.

.

.

.

—Rápido, entra. —Me jala Alice, la hermana de 19 años de Bella, al interior de la casa.— Busca un lugar dónde ocultarte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto algo confundido.

—Bella se organizó una fiesta sorpresa —rueda los ojos— Y quiere que sea perfecta, cuándo entre gritaremos "¡Sorpresa!" como idiotas y luego podremos volver a hacer lo que debemos, sólo faltabas tú, así que le enviaré un mensaje avisándole que ya puede entrar.

A Bella no le gustan las fiestas grandes así que en esta ocasión y como siempre, sólo somos los padres de ella, sus hermanos y yo. En el centro de la sala hay un pequeño pastel con una vela con el número 17, y uno que otro globo verde limón esparcido por el lugar.

—¿Dónde está? —interrogo.

—En el súper, fue a comprarse un Danonino para comer con gomitas, ya sabes, gustos exóticos de mi hermana. —encoge sus hombros mientras envía el mensaje.

—Dile que se apure porque me está doliendo la espalda —se queja Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice y Bella.

—Deja de quejarte, apenas tienes 21 años y te quejas como niña. —le regaña y se esconde tras la cortina.

Los padres de Bella se esconden tras el sofá cuando el sonido de la reja de la casa se escucha. Sé que Bella está haciendo tanto ruido como puede para avisar que está llegando. Así que me escondo bajo la mesa junto con Emmett.

Bella ingresa a la sala y cierra con fuerza la puerta y esa es la señal para que salgamos del escondite.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritamos al unísono saliendo de nuestros escondites.

—¡Oh My God! —Finge sorpresa— ¿Esto es para mí? —pasa un dedo sobre su pómulo haciendo como si se limpiase una lágrima —no se hubieran molestado…

—Eso hubieras dicho desde el principio —le interrumpe Emmett— no tendría este asqueroso dolor de espalda ahora.

—Cállate inútil, era una forma de decir —cruza los brazos— Hermano, oficialmente acabas de boicotear mi linda fiesta sorpresa —bufa.

—Ya, no peleen —interviene Renee, su mamá— mejor sopla la vela para abrir tus obsequios.

Su papá prende las velas y cantamos "Cumpleaños feliz", cuando sopla las velas sus hermanos empujan su rostro al pastel dejándola con toda la cara pringada, y todo eso queda grabado en fotos que serán subidas a facebook en menos de lo que canta un gallo, por Alice.

—¿Ahora podemos volver a lo nuestro? —pregunta un inquieto Emmett.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y concede su permiso.

—Son los cuartos de final de la Champions league—encoge sus hombros—.Abramos mis regalos mientras Alice ayuda a mamá con las empanadas.

Saca todos los regalos de la mesa y los pone en el piso. Nos sentamos sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

—Veamos el primero —dice tomando una bolsita pequeña con una cajita de terciopelo dentro. Es un anillo con un diamante en el centro. —¡es hermoso!— exclama.

—Sabía que te gustaría —su madre nos toma de sorpresa.—. Era de mi abuela, luego de mi madre, a mis 17 pasó a ser mío y ahora es tuyo. —le da un beso en la cabeza— te lo doy a ti ya que tu padre le dio el anillo de tu madre a Alice.

—Gracias mami —los ojos de Bella están brillando de emoción. Le gustan mucho las cosas que tienen un valor sentimental más que el económico.

Bella, toma otro regalo y cuando lo abre descubre que son un par de calcetines de lana color rosa.

—¿Calcetines? ¿me estás tomando el pelo, Emmett?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —responde desde el sofá— ya estamos entrando a invierno y me lo agradecerás.

—Las vacaciones de invierno las solemos pasar en Miami y allá el puto invierno llega y se va más rápido que el estornudo.

—Pero volveremos aquí y estará frío ¿Por qué te tengo que dar razones de mi regalo? Deja de ser malagradecida. —Bufa.

Bella niega y abre el regalo de Alice. Son unas gafas.

—¡Qué cool! —se las prueba— ¡Gracias hermanita!.

—¡No hay de qué! —grita en respuesta.

Toma el próximo obsequio que es una caja, la abre y chilla de emoción, inmediatamente abraza a su padre. Es un teléfono celular.

—Te he levantado el castigo sólo porque tus notas han subido —le aclara su padre— pero si lo vuelves a perder no habrá otro hasta que te lo compres con tu primer sueldo cuando trabajes después de ser profesional.

—Claro papito lindo, bello, hermoso —lo besa por todo el rostro.

—¡Ash! Hija, deja de ser empalagosa. Ojalá y así me trataras todos los días y no solo cuando te compro algo.

Bella ríe y se levanta de su falda para volver a mi lado.

—Toma —le digo tendiéndole la caja.

—¿Zapatos? —dice algo contrariada. La toma y la abre descubriendo al pequeño minino durmiendo. —¡Oh mi Dios! Es tan lindo— toma entre sus brazos a la gatita despertándola.

—Es hembra —anuncio— y aún no tiene nombre.

Levanta a la gatita haciendo que su carita esté cerca de la de ella y la mira fijamente hasta que el animalito maúlla quejándose.

—Leah —habla de repente y le miro confundido ella pone los ojos en blanco y aclara— ese será su nombre, pero le diremos Lu.

—¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Mírala —me la acerca a mi rostro ahora y yo me inclino hacia atrás— dime si no es cierto que tiene cara de llamarse Leah.

—Claro… —le llevo la corriente y ella sonríe.

—Será nuestra bebita. Nuestra hija. —la abraza y mi corazón se hincha. "Nuestra hija". ¡Me toma en cuenta! Mi interior salta de felicidad. — ¿Me acompañas a dejar mis regalos a mi habitación? — pide y acepto.

Por alguna razón me siento ansioso, tal vez y sea porque me propondrá tener sexo mientras está la comida, pero ¡Están sus padres! ¿Podré resistir y decir que no?

—Ed… —me saca de mi duelo interno— el susto que llevamos la anterior vez…

—Lo sé, fue intenso.

—Sí, pero además no se debe volver a repetir.

—Deberemos utilizar otro método anticonceptivo aparte del condón. No es 100% seguro.

—Ya empecé las pastillas así que ya tenemos dos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y como si de imanes se tratase acercamos nuestros cuerpos dejando nuestros labios a milímetros.

—Me diste una hija —susurra— pero no me dejaste saber cómo la hice —acerca sus labios a los míos y los delinea con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y se lo concedo.

Nuestras lenguas batallan en una guerra de excitación que no tiene vencedor, sus manos se posan en mi nuca y da suaves jalones a mi cabello, mis manos cobran vida propia acariciando desde sus glúteos subiendo hasta sus hombros y bajando otra vez dándoles un pequeño apretón haciendo que se apegue más a mí.

Toda la sangre que debería ir a mi cerebro se va hacia mi miembro haciendo que me ponga duro en segundos.

Bella lo acaricia sobre la tela de mis pantalones jeans y se separa un poco de mi. Un pequeño hilo de saliva es lo que nos une.

Desabotona y baja mi pantalón junto con mi bóxer hasta las rodillas. Me empuja y caigo sentado en la orilla de su cama. Me pasa un condón que saca del cajón de su velador y mientras termino de ponérmelo se baja sus bragas y sube su falda hasta su cintura:

—Esto tiene que ser rápido —dice— no querrás que mis padres nos pillen cogiendo —se sienta ahorcadas sobre mi y agarra mi excitado miembro para colocarlo en la entrada de su cavidad.

Nuestros movimientos son rápidos, no hay tiempo para juegos previos, en cualquier momento alguien vendría buscarnos.

Cuando llego al orgasmo cuatro embestidas después de que ella lo alcanza, apreto sus glúteos y ella se aferra a mi cuerpo.

Escuchamos pasos acercándose y ella se retira, saco velozmente el condón que viste mi miembro, lo tiro y acomodo mi pantalón.

Cuando Alice abre la puerta sin siquiera tocar, Bella se encuentra guardando sus calcetines en un cajón y yo tengo a Leah en mis piernas.

—¡Ya está lista la cena! —anuncia— bajen rápido porque a mamá no le gusta esperar. — ¿Qué tienes, Ed? — pregunta deteniendo su mirada en mí.

—¿Yo?... ¿Qué?... —palabras sin sentido salen de mi boca.

—Estás tan rojo como si hubieras hecho mucho esfuerzo.

—Yo… — ¡mierda! No sé qué contestar.

—Creo que está desarrollando cierta alergia a Leah —sale en mi ayuda, Bella.

—Uh… pobrecito —hace una mueca— bueno, apúrense a bajar.

Ambos asentimos y cuando se marcha Alice nos reímos.

Cuando estamos a punto de empezar a comer mis padres llegan y felicitan dándole un nuevo obsequio. Un reloj que tiene a una minie marcando las horas con sus brazos. Y va justo con la personalidad de mi amiga. El modelo es juvenil, pero el dibujo le da ese toque infantil que posee ella.

Cuando estamos por marcharnos Bella detiene a mis padres y les hace una pregunta que me deja congelado.

—Tíos… — ella los llama así desde chiquita así como yo lo hago con sus padres — ¿Será que Edward se puede quedar a dormir esta noche? —pone carita de angelito.

No es raro que ella y yo compartamos noches, lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocemos, pero ahora que tenemos algo más que una simple relación de amistad, esto llega a perturbarme de alguna manera…

—¡Claro! —responde mi madre— mejor nos vamos ahorita para que Edward recoja las cosas que va traer.

Me empujan hacia la puerta porque mi cuerpo no responde.

¡Voy a pasar la noche con Bella! Nuestros padres saben que nos desvelamos jugando o charlando, pero esta vez será por otra cosa. Haremos el amor.

Una vez dentro de mi casa corro hacia mi habitación y guardo la caja de condones y mi pijama además de una nueva muda de ropa para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi —gime mientras me monta.

En un movimiento rápido y ágil provocado por la excitación la tumbo para quedar arriba, necesito llevar el ritmo para no correrme primero como en la ronda anterior. Sus ojos me miran obscuros de la excitación. Me salgo de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sentándose.

Cambio de posición y me voy detrás de Bella. Su cabello lo acomodo en su hombro izquierdo y empiezo a besar su cuello. Su cuerpo se apega más al mío y siento sus nalgas estrujándose contra mi erección. La empujo suavemente hacia delante hasta que queda en cuatro.

—¿Ed, qué piensas ha…? —su pregunta queda inconclusa cuando me siente entrar de una sola estocada.»¡Mierda! —grita— te siento más profundo así.

—Sh… —la callo— nos pueden escuchar.

—Que se vayan a la mierda, me estás cogiendo de perrito y es delicioso— dice entre cada estocada.

Con una mano acaricio uno de sus glúteos y con la otra su clítoris. La vista de mi sexo hundiéndose en el suyo es exquisita y excitante, tanto que mis sentidos se desconectan, salgo y entro tan rápido que las mariposas que sólo las sentía en el estómago ahora están por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando pienso que no podré aguantar y darle un buen orgasmo a Bella, esta se ciñe en mi provocando que me derrame. La envisto un poco más sólo para prolongar el orgasmo.

Caigo rendido sobre su cuerpo, una vez me recupero salgo de ella, boto el condón y nos acomodamos en su pequeña cama de plaza y media. Ella me da la espalda y yo la abrazo por la cintura enterrando mi nariz en su cabello.

Esto es el paraíso… Si tan sólo Bella sintiera algo más que amistad por mi…

—Bella… — llamo su atención con un beso en el hombro.

—¿umh?

—¿Para ti qué es el amor?

Cambia su posición para mirarme de frente con su ceja izquierda alzada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No lo sé, solo… se me pasó por la mente.

—Pues para mí son como los condones sabor fresa —contesta.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —trato de enarcarle una de mis cejas pero ambas se mueven al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír —Mejor te dejo la ceja a ti, ahora responde.

—Pues eso, el amor son como los condones sabor fresa —toma uno del paquete que tenemos en mi velador— Frágil —dice mientras abre el sobre plateado con cuidado— y dulce —lo lame y aprieta la punta entre sus labios mientras su cabeza bajaba hasta mi entre pierna. Mi erección ya está más que lista. Con su mano desenrolla el condón alrededor de ella.

Sube hasta mis labios posicionándose sobre mí y entra de una estocada. Intento cambiarla de posición para ir arriba y marcar el ritmo que me gustaría para no terminar antes como la anterior ronda, pero ella me lo impide y lleva mis manos arriba de mi cabeza enganchando nuestros dedos. Luego de un rato añade:

—¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso? —gime mientras me cabalga.

No le puedo responder, estoy muy concentrado en no acabar primero. Pero ella no necesita que yo conteste y sigue

—Que el amor, como el condón no se repite —se detiene y comienza a moverse en círculos. Miles de mariposas revolotean en mi interior y sólo quiero acabar— solo es una sola vez —vuelve a subir y bajar ahora con más fuerza, y ya estoy al borde, la siento apretándose en mi —y depende— dice agarrándose del cabecero —cuánto lo haga durar una persona— terminando la frase suelta un gritito llegando al climax junto conmigo. —mejor dicho, ambas— se retira para recostarse al otro lado de la cama mientras yo me paro para ir a tirar el condón.

Cuando volteo para ir a recostarme, ella me mira fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto algo incómodo.

—Nada, solo que eres muy callado a la hora del sexo —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quieres que hable?

—No lo sé, di algo.

—Bueno… ¿Te diste cuenta que duramos menos de diez minutos?

—Ahora te prefiero callado —se envuelve en las sábanas.

—Somos extremadamente precoces.

—Ese "Somos" me suena a manada, recuerda que en la anterior ronda llegaste primero y tuve que masturbarme para terminar y eso me dejó caliente y con ganas de más, eh de ahí tu éxito Eddie.

—La práctica hace al maestro —le guiño un ojo.

—Sí, pero ahora tu ratón de laboratorio está exhausta y necesita dormir. Mañana podrás seguir practicando.

—¿Sabes que no eres una rata verdad? —delineo su contorno.

—Por supuesto, por eso dije ratón —ambos nos reímos.

—Para mí es como el Pie de limón —comento.

—¿Qué cosa? —contesta algo confundida.

—El amor, tonta —beso su mejilla.

—Amo el pie de limón —sonríe como tonta.

—Por la mezcla agridulce —digo lo que ya me había dicho en una ocasión.

—Así es la vida —se encoge de hombros.

—No —la contradigo— así es el amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! ¿Qué locura nueva trae Bella en mente? descúbrelo el próximo capítulo mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal._

 _Gracias por los **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen, **Arlette Cullen Swan,** Jade HSos, **SharideCullen,** _blueorchid02 y bienvenidas_ **BlissBelleTwilighter** _y_ Marme.


	8. Capítulo 7

A veces todo es tan perfecto que pareces flotar entre nubes y jugar sobre estrellas y constelaciones, pero cuando más paz hay en tu vida es cuando más sospechas debes tener.

—¡Espera! —me detiene Bella antes de que me ponga el preservativo —quiero intentar algo.

Estamos en mi habitación, yo me encuentro de pie junto a la cama y ella en la cama completamente desnuda.

Gatea hasta situarse cerca de mí, toma mi miembro con firmeza y empieza a masajearlo. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto pero luego siento algo húmedo rozar mi miembro, abro los ojos y es Bella quién lo lame.

–Bella… —mi voz sale ronca de la excitación cuando trato de detenerla.

–Sh… —me calla y mete parte de mi masculinidad en su boca mientras que sus manos trabajan el resto. Inconscientemente mis manos se adueñan de sus cabellos para tomar el control de las envestidas.

—No voy a aguantar mucho —anuncio— y no quiero correrme en tu boca.

Me retiro de su boca y mientras me pongo el condón le ordeno que se dé la vuelta.

—Este lado mandón tuyo me encanta —canturrea cambiando de posición.

Acomodo mi virilidad en su entrada y entro de una rápida estocada que nos deja sin aliento a ambos. Me quedo quieto durante unos segundos para recomponerme y no llegar al climax ahorita mismo.

Comienzo a moverme, entrando y saliendo. Al principio con lentitud, pero cuando siento que el calor de la excitación inunda mi cuerpo, mis embestidas se hacen más rápidas y profundas.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abre y la imagen de mi madre me detiene, siento como Bella se pone rígida puesto que aún sigo dentro de ella.

El rostro de mamá está deformado, sus ojos y su boca permanecen abiertos de la impresión.

–Mamá… —la llamo para tratar se excusar lo que no tiene excusa alguna.

Eso parece sacarla de su estupor y antes de que consiga decir palabra alguna habla.

—Yo… —niega y cierra la puerta.

Salgo de Bella y ella se sienta en la cama escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

—Bella… — Ni sé que mierda decirle.

—Si tu madre le cuenta a mis padres estoy jodida —solloza.

—Aún no sabemos qué hará —trato de consolarla.

—Haga lo que haga es lo de menos, Ed. Nos encontró cogiendo en su casa ¿Con qué cara volveré a verla? ¿Con qué cara la llamaré tía? —sus lágrimas empiezan a caer a borbotones. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Ya, no llores —la consuelo.

—Estas lágrimas son de rabia y vergüenza ¿Cómo no pudimos oírla?

—Tranquila —pido mientras yo estoy temblando por dentro.

—Cuando te lo pedí nunca consideré que podría pasar esto. Yo… en realidad no consideré nada. Sólo quería saber qué era el sexo.

Se lleva el cabello hacia atrás y se levanta para vestirse.

—Debemos hablar con ella —dicto mientras hago lo mismo.

—Yo no puedo —susurra entre hipidos. Toma aire profundo, abre la puerta y antes de salir anuncia— esto finaliza aquí, Ed. Las cosas se salieron de control —cierra y sus pasos presurosos se dejan de escuchar en menos de un minuto. Se marchó corriendo.

Y mi más grande temor se vuelve realidad. He perdido a Isabella.

Una vez vestido bajo en busca de mamá. La encuentro en la cocina lavando trastes que tal vez no necesitaban limpieza. Siempre lo hace cuando está ansiosa.

Me paro en el marco de la puerta, soy muy marica como para llamar su atención y tener "la charla", así que espero a que ella note mi presencia. Cuando lo hace han pasado como diez minutos.

—¡Ed! —se sorprende al verme y sus mejillas de vuelven rojas.

—Ma —trago el nudo que tengo en mi garganta— creo que…

—Debemos hablar —termina la oración y asiento con mi cabeza.

—Toma asiento —ordena— ¿Quieres un té? —lo acepto sólo porque sé que necesita mantenerse ocupada para tener esta conversación.

Me entrega mi taza y pone la stevia sobre la mesa. En casa no solemos utilizar azúcar.

—¿Tú y Bella son novios? —pregunta batiendo té con la vista fija en la taza.

Y es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que la timidez la heredé de ella.

—No —respondo.

—¿No? —levanta el rostro para mirarme con sorpresa— pero si los encontré haciendo… haciendo… — no puede pronunciar las palabras— "eso" —finaliza.

—Las cosas son algo complicadas para contar…

—Haré todo para entenderlas —me interrumpe.

La miro, es mi madre ¿Cómo contarle mi intimidad?

—Edward… —llama al ver la duda en mi— soy tu madre, prometo no juzgarte. Te amo y sabes que adoro a Isabella y que mi más grande deseo siempre ha sido que estén juntos. No es una extraña la conozco desde chiquita, conozco a su familia, pero sobre todo te conozco a ti y sé cómo la miras, cómo tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que hablas de ella, cómo te esmeras para sorprenderla cada cumpleaños y darle el mejor regalo y sé que no te la llevarías a la cama sin sentir algo por ella —suspira—. Prometo comprenderte, no soy una desconocida, confía en mí, hijo —pide.

Reflexiono sus palabras y tiene razón. Es mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, la que curaba mis heridas con un beso y una bendita, la que me defiende, la que me apoya, la que me entiende… Y entonces suelto la lengua y cuento todo, bueno casi todo, omito el morbo y suavizo ciertas partes haciéndolas más románticas. Obviamente no le digo que Bella fue quien lo pidió, no quiero que la imagen de la niña buena que tiene se vea distorsionada por esto. Así que me puse toda la carga en los hombros.

—Yo le pedí que me diera mi primer beso —narro— ella se negó al principio pero logré convencerla —debería ganarme un Oscar— luego de ese beso surgieron otros y las cosas se fueron dando hasta que nos encontraste…

—O sea que la mancha de sangre…

—Era la primera vez de ella. De ambos —aclaro.

—Pero… se cuidaron ¿Cierto?

—Sí, ma… pero sufrimos una falsa alarma.

—¿Cómo que falsa alarma? —su curiosidad es grande y le cuento de nuestra visita al ginecólogo— o sea que casi me haces abuela.

—En realidad lo eres, solo que de dos quistes.

Ambos reímos.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? – interroga con cautela.

—Nada —resoplo.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Pues Bella le puso fin a lo que sea que teníamos —no puedo evitar que la tristeza se note en mi voz. Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos.

—¿La quieres verdad? —cuestiona.

—No —respondo— la amo.

—¿Y ella siente algo por ti?

—Ahora ni amistad.

—No lo creo. Una mujer no le entrega su cuerpo a cualquiera, siempre hay sentimiento de por medio.

—Dijo que confiaba en mí porque yo era su mejor amigo.

—Puede ser, pero de entre tantos te escogió a ti, si lo que siente fuera solo pura amistad te vería como a un hermano.

—Mamá, estás sacando conclusiones erróneas —le riño.

—No, Edward, es que tú no entiendes como funciona una mujer. Yo tengo amigos varones, es más tu padrino era mi mejor amigo en la secundaria y el amor que nos teníamos era fraterno —da un sorbo a su té— Lo que yo pienso es que Isabella está confundida, son adolescentes, no saben distinguir el amor de la amistad. Pero déjame dejarte claro algo, hijo. Una mujer jamás le da su virginidad a alguien que no ame.

Y es así como por primera vez le abro mi corazón a una mujer. A mi madre, que en vez de despejarme dudas me llena de ellas.

¿Será que Bella me ama inconscientemente?

.

.

.

15:45 marca el reloj de pared que se encuentra en la sala. Mi madre salió hace una hora con Isabella para "hablar" y las ansias de saber lo que pasa me carcomen por dentro.

Intento distraerme con la tarea de matemáticas pero la acabo en menos de media hora y se supone que mi madre dijo que llegaría a las seis de la tarde. Había pedido la tarde libre en el trabajo para tener "la charla" con Bella.

16:30 trato de concentrarme en la lectura de "Cien años de soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez, pero no sé si mi mente me falla o confundo las oraciones pero… ¿Uno de los Buendía se acaba de casar con una niña de ocho años? Cierro el libro. Empiezo a creer que estoy delirando.

17:00 tomo una ducha tal vez y el agua ayude a despejar mis ideas.

17:15 no ha funcionado.

17:30 prendo la televisión y no ayuda de nada que la primera imagen que salga sea Jennifer Aniston en su papel de Rachel en la serie Friends, la actriz favorita de Bella y uno de los pocos gustos que compartíamos ella y yo en la televisión.

Muchas veces la situación entre Rachel y Ross me recordaba a la nuestra. Si es que existe un "Nuestro".

Escucho el portón de casa cerrarse, miro el reloj 18:03. Es mamá. Intento parecer desinteresado cuando llega y se sienta a mi lado junto al sofá. Ella no dice nada y mantiene la vista en el televisor. Espera a que yo pregunte.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —la curiosidad puede más.

—¡Oh! Me he divertido tanto, fuimos al Mall, me compré un vestido divino para la cena de ascenso de tu padre, comí esos tan famosos KFC. Probé un helado que tiene Oreo ¡Qué delicia! —intenta darle vueltas al asunto para que yo le pregunte directamente lo que quiero saber— ¿Sabías que hay una tienda donde te fabrican un muñeco y te dejan vestirlo como desees? ¡cómo ahora todo es negocio! Lo que puedo comprar en 50 pesos dn otra parte, allí son 200 —bufa y añade— toma te traje un conejo. —me entrega un muñeco de felpa vestido de traje de noche. Enarco una ceja—. Mínimo esperaba un gracias mamá, sabes que no me gusta gastar a la nada.

—¿De qué hablaron? —suelto sin rodeos y ella pone una sonrisa que luego se ve ensombrecida. No les fue bien.

—Todo el camino estuvo callada y bueno, está bien, no íbamos a hablar en pleno bus de eso, pero cuando llegamos no me miraba a los ojos. Me confesó que sentía vergüenza.

—Yo también la siento, nos encontraste en una pose comprometedora.

—¡Y vaya pose! —exclama— pero logré que se abriera conmigo. Le dije que no pensaba regañarla ni contarle a Renee o Charlie. Que a mí me gustaría verlos juntos que piense las cosas, que las hable contigo, que se den una oportunidad de salir como algo más que amigos pero sin llegar a la cama.

—¿Y ella qué respondió?

—Que eres su amigo de la infancia, que no quería arruinar eso.

—En palabras sencillas, eso significa que no me ama. —concluyo.

—Te equivocas, hijo, eso solo me hace saber que tengo la razón. Ella está confundida.

.

.

.

—Déjame entender —pide Jessica— O sea que Bella dejó de ser tu "Pinky" porque le robaste un beso.

La rubia se había percatado de nuestro distanciamiento y se acercó a preguntarme, obviamente mentí.

—Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de esa estúpida —se reía.

—Jessica… —digo en tono cansino.

—Lo siento —se disculpa— pero enserio no imagino a Bella besándote.

—¿Por qué? —interrogo.

—No lo sé, un nerd como tú besando a una chica rebelde como ella… es como algo bizarro de tu parte, de por si su amistad es rara. Pero yo estoy aquí para que los sueños se hagan realidad, soy tu hada madrina.

—¿Desde cuándo? —me burlo.

—Deja que te ayude, al fin de cuentas ambos nos beneficiamos, tú te quedas con Isabella y yo con Mike.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora mi hada madrina? Es imposible obligar a alguien a amar a otra persona.

—Sí, lo es. Pero cuando ya hay un lazo, por más mínimo que sea, las probabilidades crecen.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —la voz de Bella nos toma por sorpresa— El nerd y la fresa —se burla— ¿Ya les dijeron que hacen una estúpida pareja?

A Jessica se le vuelven rojas las orejas. Esto iba a ser una pelea de palabras.

—¿Celos? —le pregunta sunchándola y dejándola sin palabra— ¿Acaso tienes celos de que ahora Edward me prefiera a mí antes que a ti?

La cara de Bella es una mezcla entre ira y sorpresa. No sabe qué contestar. Me mira y dice:

—¿Es cierto eso, Ed? ¿Estás de novio con ella? —mi boca se abre para responder pero Jessica no deja que escape ni un sonido de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo contó? —finge indignación— Pues entérate, nena. Ahora su mundo soy yo.

—¡Me niego a creerlo! —grita Bella.

Y entonces todo sucede rápido. Cuando acuerdo los labios de Jessica están sobre los míos. Cuando se separa de mi y estoy aturdido.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —reclama mi ex amiga con la voz entre cortada antes de salir del aula y dejarme con la imagen de sus ojos que me veían con decepción.

Trato de seguirla cuando al fin siento que mis articulaciones funcionan.

—¡No! —me detiene Jessica— no vayas.

—Pero —trato de alegar y ella niega.

—Esta era la única forma de que se dé cuenta que acaba de perder al posible amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Mike entra al aula después del recreo como si estuviera drogado y cantando una estúpida canción de amor.

Se acerca a mi asiento y me tapo el rostro con los brazos, ya casi puedo sentir el paso de su mano sobre mí.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con una voz cantarina.

—Espero el golpe.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeñín? Yo vengo a darte las gracias.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —estoy sorprendido.

—Porque no sé qué hiciste pero Bella aceptó otra salida al cine y esta vez solos.

Decir que siento celos es poco. ¿Bella y Mike saliendo juntos? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Cuando llego a casa todo está decidido. No la dejaré sola con ese engreído. Iré de incognito al cine.

2:30pm salgo de la casa para estar a las 3:00pm cuando llego diviso a Mike haciendo fila, me escondo detrás del banner de Maléfica justo al lado de la primera caja. Bella llega segundos antes de que el musculoso llegue a la ventanilla.

Piden dos entradas para Transformes. El disgusto en la cara de mi amiga es visible. Ella odia la acción.

Ni bien desaparecen me meto a la fila que, para mi suerte, no es muy larga y compro mi entrada. Cuando subo a la sala ellos están haciendo otra cola para comprar las palomitas y las gaseosas.

Me detengo a verla. Está hermosa vistiendo sus jeans ajustados que realza su respingón trasero. Su blusa es color turquesa con los costados transparentes. Sus pies están vestidos por sus balerinas negras. Lleva puesta su bandolera del mismo color que sus zapatos, eso sólo significa que se ha comprado un burrito para comer dentro, en el cine no permiten alimentos que no hayan sido comprados ahí así que ella lo esconde.

Sin siquiera prevenirlo, Bella voltea y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Vuelco mi rostro y corro hacia la sala 7. Espero y no me haya reconocido.

Entran a la sala cinco minutos después. Las luces ya están apagadas así que no me ven. Se sientan una fila antes que la mía.

La película transcurre y Mike no hace ningún indicio por abrazarla o tomarla de la mano.

Al finalizar la película, salgo después de ellos. Bajan al patio de comidas y toman un helado, él le cuenta algo y ella ríe. En un momento inesperado ella se acerca y lo besa.

Mi corazón se hace añicos.

.

.

.

Otro día en esta cárcel llamada colegio. No estoy con ganas aprender "algo nuevo", no estoy con ganas de ver a maestros ni compañeros, menos a Bella.

Sé que un beso puede significar nada. Pudo haber sido algo como lo que me hizo Jessica. No quiere decir que sean algo ¿Cierto?

Estuve pensando toda la noche en qué hacer. Lo primero era terminar con toda esta farsa que creó Jessica. Aclararlo con Bella y quizás declararle mi amor.

Me siento en mi pupitre y espero a que la rubia llegue. Cuando lo hace la acorralo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —Indico.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Deja de jugar, Jessica.

—Pues mínimo deberías ser más cortés. ¿Dónde quedó el nerd tímido? —se burla.

—¡Basta! —ordeno— necesito que le digas a Bella que entre tú y yo no existe nada, que sólo lo hiciste para darle celos a Mike.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esta es mi estrategia.

—Pero no la mía.

—Me vale. Yo juego como quiero.

—Olvídate de que te apoye con alguno de tus planes. Esta unión se acabó. Yo mismo le diré la verdad.

.

.

.

En el recreo hay un fuerte rumor sobre una nueva pareja en el curso, no le doy importancia hasta que Jessica aparece frente a mí con una cara furiosa.

—¿Cómo mierdas es que Bella y Mike llegaron a ser novios?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto aturdido. Esto no puede pasar

—De que ellos tienen una relación.

—Debe ser sólo un chisme. —trato de consolarme.

—Ahora más que nunca debemos unirnos, Ed. Dicen que los vieron besándose cerca del baño, los encontró la portera y los envió a dirección.

—Puras falsedades, sabes cómo a estas personas les gusta inventar historias — excuso.

—Afróntalo, Ed. No son simples chismes.

—¿Chismes? —la voz de Bella nos interrumpe— ¿De qué hablan?

—¿Es cierto que tú y Mike son novios? —pregunto sin rodeos.

—Sí. —responde desafiante y no sé si a mí o a Jessica.

—¡Perra maldita! —grita Jessica— te atreviste a quitarme a mí hombre.

—¿Tuyo? —le contesta enarcando una ceja— que yo sepa no era de nadie, ahora es mío. Además tú estás con Edward.

—Te arrepentirás, desgraciada, te lo juro —amenaza.

—Sí, sí, claro. Mira como tiemblo. —se burla.

Jessica se va y queda un silencio incómodo entre nosotros.

—Ed... —me llama, levanto mi rostro y me es imposible ocultar las lágrimas —¿Estás bien? — cuestiona.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Necesito estar solo —contesto mientras me levanto para salir del aula que a pesar de estar casi vacía me hace sentir como si faltara el aire.

—Esa zorra no te merece —sentencia.

Y es ahí donde caigo en cuenta de que piensa que lloro porque Jessica está enamorada de Mike.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡_ _Hola! He decidido añadir cosas que no tiene la historia original, así que tardaré más en actualizar. ¿Qué pasará con estos amantes? descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por los **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen, **Arlette Cullen Swan,** Jade HSos, **SharideCullen,** _blueorchid02,_ **BlissBelleTwilighter** _y_ Marme.

 _Besos, **Annie.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Bella y yo nos hemos distanciado. Hoy es jueves, penúltimo día de clases, mañana salimos de vacaciones de verano. Bella suele decir que estas vacaciones son un fiasco, se supone que nos las dan por ser los meses más calurosos del año pero, como nos encontramos en Forks, es todo lo contrario, el sol no sale ni por si acaso y las lloviznas son todos los días, volveremos a clases y será el mismo clima de todos los días.

—Bella te envía esta nota —Jessica me entrega un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro.

 ** _"Nos vemos en el recreo en nuestro lugar"_**

La campana del receso suena diez minutos después, guardo mis cosas en mi mochila y acudo a su encuentro.

Cuando llego ella está ahí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Cuando me ve me sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto.

—Tiempo que no estaba aquí —comento.

—Tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos —añade.

—Tú ya tienes novio, eso te mantiene ocupada —gruño.

—¿Y lo tuyo con Jéssica? —interroga y niego con un movimiento de cabeza— sí, que bueno que la dejaste, ella no te merecía.

—¿Y quién me merece? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, no te imagino con Jéssica … ni con nadie.

Esa declaración acelera mi corazón.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en uno cómodo por varios minutos hasta que ella me interrumpe.

—Cumplimos tres semanas con Mike antes de ayer.

—Uhm… —respondo como si no me importara.

—Me pidió sexo —suelta como si nada y la rabia inunda mi rostro, pero no sé si es porque Mike le haya pedido eso o si es por la imagen que se me vino a la mente de Isabella siendo tocada por otras manos que no sean las mías.

—Se lo diste —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

¿Cómo iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con el chico más guapo de la escuela? Además él era más experimentado que yo, de seguro la hizo tocar las estrellas. Las mismas estrellas que ella me hizo tocar a mí.

—No —confiesa. Siento como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

 _Ella sigue siendo mía._

Es un pensamiento egoísta, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo.

—No pude, lo intenté y no pude —declara.

—¿Cómo? —no puedo más que pronunciar monosílabos.

—Como oyes, no pude —tapa su rostro con ambas manos—.Estábamos en su habitación, sus padres habían salido —empieza a relatar— empezamos a besarnos, luego nos tocamos y nos desvestimos, pero cuando iba a penetrarme no podía, estaba tan nerviosa que mi entrada se cerraba sola. Intenté relajarme una y otra vez pero no pude. Nos frustramos, me gritó, le grité y… terminé con él.

—Es un patán —digo entre dientes.

—Me da vergüenza —solloza y corro a abrazarla. Ella necesita mi apoyo y yo sentirla.

Acaricio su espalda con una mano e inconscientemente su pierna con la otra, para cuando me doy cuenta Bella me está observando con sus ojos oscurecidos, la miro y ella no hace nada porque la deje de tocar y por más descabellado que suene, yo no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Mi mano va descendiendo hasta su tobillo, para luego subir hasta sus glúteos y sin poder evitarlo mi mano se desvía hacia su pubis.

Cierra sus ojos y es la imagen viva de la perfección. _Bella está excitada._

—¡Mierda! —exclama jadeante y abre sus orbes chocolate.

Se separa de mí abruptamente. _¡Mierda! Hice algo mal._

Se para y jala de mi brazo para levantarme igual a mí. Me empuja contra la pared y sus labios buscan los míos y me besa con desesperación. Los míos no se quedan atrás. Nuestras manos se deslizan en el cuerpo del otro. Succiono su cuello, desabotono un poco su blusa y bajo su brasier para dejar libre uno de sus pechos. Lo lamo y chupo como si fuera el manjar más sagrado. Extrañaba esto, la extrañaba a ella, su sabor, su aroma, sus gemidos...

Su cuerpo se arquea y en un rápido movimiento la pongo a ella contra la pared.

—Te necesito —susurra en mi oído—, te necesito ahora.

Y solo eso me basta para desconectarme del mundo y olvidar que estamos en la escuela y que esto es arriesgado y que incluso nos podrían expulsar si nos hallaran.

Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, no desabrocho el botón de la parte superior, gracias a Dios mi bóxer tiene una abertura adelante, lo cual me permite sacar mi miembro ya erecto sin bajarme los pantalones.

Bella se acomoda la blusa y el brasier. Acaricio su intimidad y puedo sentir su humedad, aparto sus bragas hacia un lado para que no me impida penetrarla, y con mi mano derecha levanto su pierna izquierda para que la enrolle en mi cadera y así poder tener un mejor ángulo. No espero más y me adentro en ella. Un suspiro sale de nuestros labios y estos se buscan para callar nuestros gemidos.

Entro y salgo de ella, al principio lento, queriendo guardar este momento, pero la excitación puede conmigo y la velocidad aumenta. Bella muerde mi cuello y jala de los cabellos de mi nuca.

Cuando llega al orgasmo sus uñas se clavan en mis brazos, dos embestidas más y acabo dentro de ella.

Nuestras frentes sudadas se juntan, nuestros ojos se mantienen cerrados, solo cuando nuestras respiraciones se calman los abrimos. Reímos _¡lo acabamos de hacer en la escuela!_ Me retiro de su interior, acomodo mi miembro dentro del pantalón y ella se acomoda las bragas y la falda. Nos hemos mirado a los ojos todo este tiempo. Los de ella brillan como estrellas.

Volteo para irme y me quedo en shock al ver a dos personas allí viéndonos; él tiene el rostro lleno de ira, ella muestra una sonrisa triunfante.

—Apúrate —se hace espacio para adelantarme— ya va… —no termina la frase, se aferra a mi brazo.

—Sabía que iba a sacar algo bueno de esto pero no me imaginaba tal grado —habla Jessica.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —reclama Mike a Bella.

—¿Hacerte qué? Te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos nada desde hace dos días.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo que me enoja es que hace dos días te negaste a tener sexo conmigo ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar conmigo y venir a follar con este idiota al colegio? —su tono es de asombro.

—Déjala, ya sabemos que tan perra es —Jessica agarra el brazo de Mike para llevárselo, pero él se suelta bruscamente.

—Tú cállate —le amenaza. Se quita la camisa y avanza hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta una asustada Bella.

—Voy a pelear con este imbécil —me señala.

—¡No le harás nada! —grita ella poniéndose delante de mí. Yo no puedo sacar palabra.

Mike agarra a Isabella y la empuja junto a Jessica.

—¡La lastimaste! —exclamo cuando la veo sobarse el brazo. Mi rostro se calienta. Estoy enojado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Defiéndela, vamos, golpéame —me incita— quiero saber si así como follas peleas.

Y el primer puñetazo choca contra un rostro. Por supuesto el puño no es el mío, pero la cara sí. Caigo al piso casi inconsciente. A lo lejos escucho una voz que me llama: _¡Edd, Edd!_ Pero ya no soy consciente de nada.

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! ¿Creyeron que abandoné la historia? pues ¡no! aquí un nuevo capi. espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Gracias por los_ _ **Reviews:**_ Isa Labra Cullen, **Arlette Cullen Swan,** Jade HSos, **SharideCullen,** _blueorchid02,_ **BlissBelleTwilighter,** Marme, **Mss. Brightside,** freckles03, **Arce Losa,** Florelena y **Katty A Cruz.**

 _Besos,_ _ **Annie.**_


End file.
